indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Biographies
1000 vaisnava biographies http://www.radha.name/digital-books/biography Biography Alvars, Andal or Goda biography I Bhaktisidhanta Saraswati Thakut biography I Bhaktivinod Thakur biography I Biography of 1000 gaudiya vaishnavas I Biography of Gaudiya Math devotees I Biography of other devotees I Gandhi I Gaudia vaishnava jivana - biography I ISKCON vaisnavas biographies I Madhvacarya biography I Other biographies I Ramanujacarya I Sankaracarya biography I Srila Prabhupada biography I Visnujana and Radha Damodar This web site radha.name attempts to brief the readers about the sublime history and transcendental biographies of saints in this rich Vaishnava tradition. On this page download many biography books and articles written from previous and contemporary vaishnava saints, most in line coming from Gaudiya-Vaishnava-sampradaya. This library is founded solely for inspiration and satisfaction of all devotees. Abhiram Gopal Thakur.doc Abhiram Goswami.doc Abhiram Goswami.pdf Abhirama gopala thakur.doc Abhirama Thakura (by Vidhubhusana Bhattacarya).rtf Acyutananda.doc Advaita acarya.doc Advaita Acharya 1.rtf Advaita Prakash - Advaita Acarya.doc Anandibai.doc Ananta.acarya.doc Anupama.doc Baladeva Vidyabhusana (short).doc Baladeva Vidyabhusana 2.doc Baladeva Vidyabhusana, The Gaudiya Vedantist.doc Baladeva vidyabhusana.doc Baladeva Vidyabhusana1.doc Bhagavata acarya.doc Bhaktirathakara.pdf Bhaktisidhanda sarasvati.doc Bhaktivinod thakur.doc Bhugarbha Goswami 1.doc Bhugarbha Goswami.doc Bilvamangala Thakur.doc Bilvamangala Thakura.doc Biography Kunja bihari das Babaji.pdf Birchacandra Prabhu.doc Birchandra Prabhu.doc Buddhimanta khan.doc Caitanya mangala.pdf Candi Dasa and the Salagram Sila.doc Candidas 1.doc Candidas.doc Candidasa.doc Candrasakhara acaryaratna.doc Chaitanya Mahaprabhu 1.doc Chaitanya Mahaprabhu.doc Ciranjiva sena.doc Devananda Pandi1.txt Devananda Pandit 1.doc Devananda Pandit 2.doc Devananda pandit.doc Dhananjaya pandit.doc Gadadhara das thakur.doc Gadadhara Pandit 1.doc Gadadhara pandit.doc Ganga Mata Goswamini.doc Gangadas Pandit.doc Gangamata Goswamini.doc Gangamata Goswamini1.doc Gaura Kishora Dasa Babaji - bio.doc Gaura Kisora das Babaji - An Era Not To Be Forgotten.doc Gaura Kisora das Babaji - An era not to be forgotten.pdf Gaura Kisora Das Babaji samadhi.doc Gaurakisora das babaji.doc Gauridas Pandit 1.doc Gauridas pandit.doc Gopal Bhatta Goswami 2.doc Gopal bhatta Goswami.doc Gopala Bhatta Goswami 1.doc Gopala Guru Gosvami 1.doc Gopala guru Goswami.doc Govinda kaviraja.doc Haridas thakur.doc Isana thakur.doc Ishvara Puri 1.doc Isvara puri.doc Jagadananda pandit.doc Jagadisa gos.doc Jagadish pandit.doc Jagai madhai.doc Jaganath das Babaji 5.doc Jaganatha das babaji.doc Jagannath das Babaji 1.doc Jagannath Das Babaji 4.doc Jagannatha Das babaji 2.doc Jagannatha Das babaji.pdf Jagannatha dasa Babaji 3.doc Jagannatha dasa Babaji.doc Jahnava mata.doc Jayadeva Gosvami 1.doc Jayadeva Goswami2 .doc Jayananda Thakura book.doc Jayananda.doc Jayatirtha biography.doc Jaydeva goswami.doc Jiva Gosvami - by Nayana-ranjana Das.doc Jiva Gosvami.doc Jiva Goswami disappearance.doc Jiva Goswami.doc Kalia krsna das thakur.doc Kamalakar pippala.doc Karnananda by Jadunandana das.doc Kasisvara pandit.doc Kavi karnapura sena.doc Kavikarnapur Gosvami.doc Kholaveca sridhara thakur.doc Krsna Das Babaji .pdf Krsna Das Babaji biography.pdf Krsna das Kaviraja Goswami.doc Krsnadas Kaviraja Goswami.doc Kulaksekhara.doc Kulasekara.doc Kunja bihari das babaji.pdf Kunja Bihari Dasa Babaji.pdf Laksmipriya.doc Lilashuka Bilvamangala Thakura.doc Locana das thakur.doc Locana Dasa Thakura 1.doc Lokanath Goswami.pdf Lokanatha Dasa Goswami.doc Lokanatha Goswami.doc Lord Buddha 1.doc Lord Buddha.doc Lord Caitanya - Shishir Kumar Ghosh.doc Lord Nityananda.doc Madana-teravale Baba.doc Madhavendra Puri 1.doc Madhavendra puri.doc Madhu pandit.doc Madhvacarya.doc Madhvacarya1.doc Madhvacharya.doc Mahatma Vidur.doc Mahesa pandit.doc Mukunda Datta.doc Murari Gupta 1.doc Murari gupta.doc Nandan acarya.doc Nandana Acarya.doc Narahari Sarakara Thakura.doc Narahari sarkar thakur.doc Narahari Tirtha.doc Narotam da Thakur - The Life and Times Narotama.doc Narotama das Thakur biography - from Narotama Vilas.doc Narotama das thakur.doc Narotama dasa Thakura - Narotama Vilasa.doc Narottama das Thakur 1.rtf Narottama vilasa.doc Narottama Vilasa.pdf Nayananda thakur.doc Nikunja Gopala Gosvami.pdf Nimbarka 1.doc Nimbarka acarya.doc Nimbarka by Sivananda.doc Nimbarka.doc Nimbarka1.doc Nimbarka12.doc Nityananda prabhu.doc Padmanabha tirtha.doc Paramananda puri.doc Paramesvara dasa thakur.doc Pisima Gosvamini.doc Pisima Goswamini.doc Prataparudra mah.doc Prema vilasa by Nityananda das.doc Pundarika Vidyanidhi 1.doc Pundarika Vidyanidhi Vilasa.doc Pundarika vidyanidhi.doc Purusottama thakur.doc Radha Raman Das Baba.doc Raghava pandit.doc Raghunandan thakur.doc Raghunandana Thakura.doc Raghunath Bhata Goswami.doc Raghunath Bhatta Goswami 1.doc Raghunath Das Goswami 1.doc Raghunath das Goswami.doc Raghunatha Bhatta Gosvami 1.doc Raghunatha Bhatta Goswami.doc Raghunatha Dasa Gosvami 3.doc Raghunatha dasa Gosvami 4.doc Raghunatha Goswami.doc Ramacandra Goswami gosai.doc Ramacandra kaviraja.doc Ramakrishna Das Pandit Baba.doc Ramananda raya.doc Ramanuja 1.doc Ramanuja.doc Ramanujacarya.doc Rasika Mandala by Gopijanavallabha dasa.doc Rasikananda thakur..doc Rupa Gosvami.doc Rupa goswami.doc Sakhicarandas Babaji.pdf Sanatana Goswami 1.doc Sanatana Goswami 2.doc Sanatana Goswami 4.doc Sanatana Goswami biography.doc Sanatana Goswami Biography.pdf Sanatana Goswami.doc Sankara 1.doc Sankara.doc Sankaracarya.doc Saranga murari thakur.doc Sarnga thakur.doc Sarvabhauma bhatacarya.doc Shyamanda Pandit.doc Siddha Krishna Das Babaji 1.doc Siddha Krishna Das Babaji.doc Siddha Krishnadasa Babaji.pdf Siddha Sri Jayakrishna Das Babaji 1.doc Siddha Sri Jayakrishna Das Babaji.doc Sita Thakurani 1.doc sita thakurani.doc sivananda sen.doc Six Goswamis - by Satyaraja das.doc Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu story .doc Sri Krishna Caitanya.pdf Sri Madhavendra Puri.doc Sri Pundarika Vidyanidhi vilasa.doc Srila Prabhupada senapati bhakta.doc Srinivas Acarya by Satyaraja .doc Srinivas acarya.doc Srinivasa Acarya.doc Srinivasa Acharya by Satyaraja das.doc Srivas pandit.doc Sundarananda thakur.doc Svarup Damodar Goswami..doc Syamananda Prabhu.doc Syamananda Prakash.doc Syamananda.DOC Tinkadi Gosvami.doc Tinkadi Gosvami.pdf Tukaram - A Brief Biography.doc Tukaram - Life And Teachings.doc Tukaram.doc Tukarama and Vittala.doc Tukurama, Jnanesvara, Namadeva.doc Uddharan datta thakur.doc Vakresvara pandit.doc Valabhacarya and Srinathaji.doc Vallabha1.doc Vallabha2.doc Vallabhacarya and Vitthalanathaji.doc Vallabhacarya.doc Vamsi das babaji book.doc Vamsi das babaji.doc Vamsidas Babaji.pdf Vamsidasa Babaji.doc Vamsivadananda thakur.doc Vamsivat Babaji and Koti Baba.DOC Vasudeva Datta.doc Vasudeva, Madhava, Govinda ghosa.doc Vasudeva, Mukunda datta.doc Vidyapati.doc Vipin Vihari Gosvami.doc Viracandra prabhu.doc Vishnuswami 1.doc Vishnuswami.doc Visnu Svami.doc Visnupriya.doc Visvanath Cakravarti Thakura from Harmonist.doc Visvanatha cakravati Thakur.doc Visvanatha Cakravati Thakur1.doc Visvanatha cakravati.doc Vrindavan das Gosvami 1.doc Vrindavana das Thakur 2.doc Vrndavan das thakur.doc Vrndavana Dasa Thakura (by BSST).doc Yamunacarya.doc Alvars, Andal or Goda biography The alvars, also spelt as alwars or azhwars ‘those immersed in god’ were Tamil poet-saints of South India who espoused bhakti (devotion) to the Hindu god Vishnu or his avatar Krishna in their songs of longing, ecstasy and service. They are venerated especially inVaishnavism, which regards Vishnu or Krishna as the Supreme Being. Poetry and philosophy.doc Alvars and other story.doc Andal.doc Andal and Ramanuja.doc Godha is the incarnation of Bhumi Devi.doc Meaning of Goda,and Andal.doc Poem of Andal.doc Andal 1.doc Bhaktisidhanta Saraswati Thakur biography Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati Thakur Prabhupada, (1874 – 1937), was a preacher of Gaudiya Vaishnavism throughout India. He was born as Bimal Prasad Dutta in the town of Jagannath Puri, Orissa, India. His father was the Vaishnava scholar Sri Kedarnath Dutta, later known as Bhaktivinoda Thakur. Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati considered the printing press the most effective means of spreading Krishna Consciousness throughout the world and was himself the author of many important translations, commentaries, and philosophical essays. 2 Ghost Stories.doc 3 or 4 books are sufficient..doc A Ray of Vishnu.pdf Appearance of Bhaktisiddhanta Saraswati Thakur by Radhanath Swami.doc Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati Gosvami Prabhupada .doc Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati Thakur lecture.doc Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati Thakura - book intro..doc Bhaktisiddhanta Saraswati - Vaishnava Identity in Modern Dress.pdf Bhaktisiddhanta.doc Bhaktisidhanda biography.doc Bhaktisidhanta - Simha guru.doc bhaktisidhanta book.doc bhaktisidhanta sarasvati story.doc Bhaktisidhanta Saraswati biography by Bhakti Vikasa Swami.doc Bhaktisindanta Satasvati biography.doc Biographical Sketches.doc Biography from Bhakti Vikasa Swami.doc Divine Life.doc His Appearance, Childhood, and Youth.doc His Life, Teachings, and Pastimes.doc Our Eternal Guide by Srila Prabhupada.doc Pastimes of Saraswati Thakur - Class.doc Srila Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati biobraphy.doc Srila Prabhupada's first meeting of Bhaktisiddhanta Saraswati.doc Stories about Srila Bhaktisiddhanta.doc Bhaktivinod Thakur biography Appearance of Bhaktivinoda.doc Auto biography svalikhita jivani.doc Bhaktivinoda - Chronology of His life.rtf Bhktivinod Thakur's life scketch.doc Bipin Bihari position.doc Did Srila Bhaktivinoda Thakura eat meat..doc Live of Bhaktivinod Thakur 1.doc Live of bhaktivinod thakur.doc Live of Bhaktivinod.doc Paper by Srila Bhaktisiddhanta Saraswati about Bhaktivinod Thakur.doc Seventh Goswami by Rupa Vilas.doc Seventh Goswami by Rupa Vilas.pdf Srila Saccidananda Bhaktivinoda Thakur bio.doc Thakur Bhaktivinode.doc The Life of Srila Bhaktivinode Thakur.doc Biography of 1000 gaudiya vaishnavas Gaudiya Vaishnavas are the followers of the mystic avatar Sri Chaitanya (1486-1534). Sri Chaitanya worshiped Radha and Krishna and popularized the practice of kirtan (congregational chanting of the names of God). His followers revere him as an incarnation of Krishna, prophesied in the later chapters of The Srimad Bhagavam, who appeared to teach the path of Bhakti. Biography of Gaudiya Math devotees The Gaudiya Math is a matha (monastic organization) formed on 6 September 1920, about 30 months after Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati took sannyasa, the renounced order of life. On 7 March 1918, the same day he took sannyasa, he established the Sri Chaitanya Math in Mayapura in West Bengal, later recognised as the parent body of all the Gaudiya Math branches. Bhakti Ballabh Tirtha Goswami.doc Bhakti Dayita Madhava Goswami.doc Bhakti Prajnana Kesava Gosvami biography.doc Bhakti Promode Puri.doc Bhakti Vaibhava Puri Goswami.doc Bhaktivedanta Vamana Maharaja biography.doc Biography of Bhakti Dayita Madhava Goswami.doc Bipin Bihari position.doc Later Life Of Srila Bhakti Hriday Bon Maharaj.doc Ramanuja Biography by Naimasaranya.doc Srila B.B. Bodhayan Maharaj's Interview .doc Srila Bhakti Ballabh Tirtha Maharaja biography.doc Biography of other devotees About Hridanayananda Goswami.doc Autobiography of Atmatattva Prabhu.doc Bhakti Prajnana Kesava Gosvami biography.doc Bhaktivedanta Vamana Maharaja biography.doc Biography of Bhakti Dayita Madhava Goswami.doc Bipin Bihari position.doc Gaudiya Siddhanta.pdf Gour Govinda Swami biography.doc Kirtida Mataji Leaves Her Body.doc Later Life Of Srila Bhakti Hriday Bon Maharaj.doc Lives of Saints.pdf Lives of the Saints.doc Lives of the Saints .doc Ramanuja Biography by Naimasaranya.doc Srila B.B. Bodhayan Maharaj's Interview .doc Srila Bhakti Ballabh Tirtha Maharaja biography.doc The Alvars.doc The Great Madhvacarya - by Shukavak das.pdf Unpublished biographies of Mahaprabhu.doc Vaisnava digdarsan by Murarilala Adhikarii.doc Vidyapati, Jayadeva, Jandidasa - poets book.doc Visnujanas Disappearance 1.doc Gandhi Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi (2 October 1869 – 30 January 1948) was the prominent leader of Indian independence movement in British-ruled India. Employing nonviolent civil disobedience, Gandhi led India to independence and inspired movements for civil rights and freedom across the world. Gandhi - A Very Short Introduction.pdf Gandhi - Indian Home Rule or Hind Swaraj.pdf Mahatma Gandhi and His Myths.pdf Mahatma Gandhi Biography By AnneSchraff.pdf Richards, Glyn. (1991). The Philosophy of Gandhi.pdf Social and Political Thought of Mahatma Gandhi.pdf Gaudia vaishnava jivana - biography Gaudia vaishnava jivana - biography of dif. vaishnavas.zip ISKCON vaisnavas biographies Atmatatva das I George Harrison I Gour Govinda Swami I Jayananda Prabhu ACBSP I Sridhara Swami I Tamal Krishna Goswami I Tribhuvannatha Prabhu The International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON), known colloquially as the Hare Krishna movement or Hare Krishnas, is a Gaudiya Vaishnava religious organisation. ISKCON was founded in 1966 in New York City by A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada. Its core beliefs are based on select traditional Hindu scriptures, particularly the Bhagavad-gītā and the Śrīmad Bhāgavatam. ISKCON says it is a direct descendant of Brahma-Madhva-Gaudiya Vaishnava Sampradaya. The appearance of the movement and its culture come from the Gaudiya Vaishnava tradition, which has had adherents in India since the late 15th century and Western converts since the early 1900s in America, and in England in the 1930s. About Hridanayananda Goswami.doc Aindra Prabhu.doc Bhakti Tirtha Swami.doc Danavir Goswami.doc Druvanath Prabhu Commemorations.doc Druvanath prabhu.doc Hanumatpresaka Swami.doc Hridayananda dasa Goswami.doc Indradyumna Swami.doc Jayapataka Swami bio.DOC Kirtida Mataji Leaves Her Body.doc Kurma Prabhu ACBSP.doc Lokanath Swami.doc Ravindra Swarup.doc Sadaputa Prabhu info.doc Biography of Swami Gaurangapada.pdf Gandhi - A Very Short Introduction.pdf Life and Teachings of Bhakti Prajnana Kesava Gosvami.pdf Atmatatva das Autobiography of Atmatattva Prabhu.doc Biography of Atmatatva Prabhu, not finish.doc The Mirror Of Brahma by Swami Atmananda, Atmatatva.doc George Harrison George Harrison - Last Journey to His Spiritual Home.doc George Harrison - Memories.doc George Harrison passes away.doc Preface from the Krishna Book.doc Regarding the Death of George Harrison.doc The final minutes of George Harrison.doc Gour Govinda Swami Gour Govinda Swami, (September 2, 1929 - February 9, 1996) was a Vaishnava religious leader. He was a leading ISKCON Guru, sannyasi, governing body commissioner within the International Society for Krishna Consciousness (commonly known as the Hare Krishnas or ISKCON) and the main inspirational force behind Gopal Jiu Publications.He is a saint within ISKCON. He was born in the village of Jagannatha-pura near Orissa, India as Braja-bandhu. A Brief Life Sketch of Srila Gour Govinda Swami.doc A Life of Loving Devotion.doc Gour Govinda Swami biography.doc Jayananda Prabhu ACBSP Jayananda Dasa was an influential religious figure in the International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON) in San Francisco between 1967-1977. ISKCON views Jayananda Dasa as a saint. Prabhupada said that he was proud that he had such a good devotee as Jayananda, and when Jayananda left his body, Prabhupada said: "Jayananda went back home to Godhead". Jayananda Thakura bio a story.doc Sridhara Swami In Sridhar Swami`s life, Srila Prabhupada`s sparked a thirty-five-year spiritual journey that began far from its ending point in holy India. Sridhar Swami described himself as a shy person before coming to Krsna consciousness. Born John Colcleugh in 1948 in Vancouver, Canada, his quest for spiritual understanding led him, in 1969, from engineering school to a Sunday feast at the Frederick Street San Francisco Krsna temple. The first person he met at the door was a kind and energetic devotee named Jayananda Dasa. Since it was early in the day, Jayananda invited his young guest to vacuum the rug and help in the kitchen. By the end of the evening, John was ready for more. He moved in to the San Francisco ashram to begin his study of Srila Prabhupada`s Bhagavad-gita As It Is. Later, he transferred to the fledgling Krsna center in his native Vancouver. In 1970 he returned to San Francisco for the Rathayatra festival and met Srila Prabhupada for the first time. John was deeply impressed and, having completed the required training, was initiated by Srila Prabhupada as Sridhar Das Brahmacari. His Holiness Sridhar Swami left this world on March 14, 2004, it was on his terms--in holy Mayapur, surrounded by loving Vaisnavas, and just after he`d helped install Sri Panca-tattva with his dearest Godbrothers and friends. Glorification of HH Sridhar Maharaja.doc Glorification of Srila Sridhar Swami by JPS.doc H H Sridhar swami had darshans of Panchttavta.doc H.H. Sridhar Swami Maharaja - Offering by RNS.doc HH Sridhar Swami - a personal reminisence.doc HH Sridhara Maharaja welcomed by TKG.doc His Holiness Sridhar Swami by KBG.doc Homage to Sridhar Swami.doc Remembrance celebration of Sridhara Maharaja.doc Sridhar Swami enter in samadhi.pdf Sridhar was fearless and straightforward -- by RNS.doc Summary of Interview with Sridhar Swami Manor.doc Sweet Remembrances of Sridhar Swami.doc Tamal Krishna Goswami Tamal Krishna Goswami. (Thomas G. Herzig) was born in New York City in the United States in June 1946. He joined the International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON) in 1968 and was accepted as a disciple by ISKCON Founder-acarya, His Divine Grace A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada in San Francisco the same year. Immediately he emerged as a leader and assumed various positions of leadership, spearheading the establishment of ISKCON temples and centers in India, France, Great Britain and the United States. He worked closely with Srila Prabhupada as his secretary and as Governing Body Commissioner for India, developing major ISKCON projects in Vrndavana, Bombay and Mayapur. In 1972, he was awarded sannyasa, the renounced order of life, in Jaipur, India, and assumed the title of goswami, meaning controller of the senses. In 1974, Tamal Krishna Goswami returned to the United States to work on large-scale preaching programs, Tamal Krishna Goswami passed away in a vehicular accident on March 2002, in the sacred place of Phulgya in West Bengal, India. He left this life the same way he lived it, completely absorbed in service to his spiritual master and Krishna. His samadhi is placed beside Srila Prabhupada’s samadhi in ISKCON Sri Mayapur Dhama, West Bengal, India. He lived his life completely absorbed in service to Guru and Krishna. How Vishnujana Maharaj and Tamal Krishna Goswami met.doc Memories of Tamal Krishna Maharaja.doc Tribhuvannatha Prabhu Tribhuvanath Prabhu, a disciple of Srila Prabhupada appeared in 1952 in Longford, Ireland as Thomas Kevin Heggarty. Within a short time of reading Prabhupada's books, he moved into the temple in late 1968 making him one of the first devotees made in the UK. He was a well respected devotee and was well known for his many skills in Krishna Consciousness, and his strong dedication to Harinama Sankirtan. For some time was the temple president of London temple Bury Place at the young age of 17, making him the youngest temple president in ISKCON. He shared many exchanges with Prabhupada in the UK. He was the first person to be in charge of 'Bhaktivedanta Manor'. He opened a temple in Edinburgh and arranged large Hare Krishna preaching festivals all around the UK. He left this world on 16th October 2001. In the end, when his body was frail, his spirit and insight shone stronger than ever. His two wishes were that the festivals would continue and that devotees would care for one another. Right up to the last he was meditating on the orders of his spiritual master and the welfare of others. The Wandering Maverick.pdf Tribuvanath and eating out by Parasuram das.pdf Tribuvanath, Midle East by Mahakratu das.pdf Madhvacarya biography Madhvacharya (1238–1317 CE), also known as Purna Prajña and Ananda Tīrtha, was an Indian philosopher who was the chief proponent of the Dvaita school of Vaishnavism and Tattvavada "the philosophy of reality". They have been generally referred to Vaishnava Brahmins who are followers of Lord Vishnu as their Supreme God, in this regard it is one of the few schools of Vaishnavism who adhere to the Vedic view of Supreme Godhead of Vishnu unlike the latter day sects who uphold one particular Avatar as Supreme form of Godhead on the basis of Puranas in contradistinction to Vedas. It is one of the three most influential Vedānta philosophies. Madhvācārya was one of the important philosophers during the Bhakti movement. He was a pioneer in many ways, going against standard conventions and norms. According to tradition, Madhvācārya is believed to be the third incarnation of Vāyu (Mukhyaprāna) and first two being Hanuman and Bhīma. Life of Madhvacarya.doc Madhavacarya info.doc Madhva 1.doc Madhva Great teacher.doc Madhva.doc Madhvacarya - The Founder Achryas.doc Madhvacarya biography.pdf Madvavijaya biography.pdf On Madhva Sampradaya.doc Srimad Ananda Tirtha.doc The Great Madhvacarya - by Shukavak das.pdf The Live and Legacy of Sripada Madhvacarya.doc Other biographies Chaitanya and the Vaishnava Poets of Bengal - by John Beames.doc Dissapearance Of Dr. Kapoor.doc Gaudiya Siddhanta.pdf Kalidasa - His Live and Work.pdf Lives of Saints.pdf Sri Bhagavata Digdarsani.doc Stories Of Indian Saints - Justin E Abbot Vol1.doc Swami Vivekanand.pdf The Alvars.doc The Lives of the Vaishnava Saints_ Shrinivas, Narottam, and Shyamananda.doc Twelve Alvars, who appeared in South India.doc Unpublished biographies of Mahaprabhu.doc Vaisnava Biographies - Bhagavata Dig Darsini.doc Vaisnava digdarsan by Murarilala Adhikarii.doc Vidyapati, Jayadeva, Jandidasa - poets book.doc Visnujanas Disappearance 1.doc Women Saints in Gaudiya Vaishnavism.pdf Lives of the Saints .doc Ramanujacarya Ramanuja (traditionally, 1017–1137 CE) was a theologian, philosopher, and scriptural exegete, born in a Tamil Brahmin family in the village of Sriperumbudur, Tamil Nadu. He is also known as Sri Ramanujacharya, Udayavar,Ethirajar (Yatiraja), Emberumannar and Lakshmana Muni. He is seen by Sri Vaishnavism as the most important acharya (teacher) of their tradition who followed Nathamuni and Yamunacharya, and by devottes in general as the leading expounder of Vishishtadvaita, one of the classical interpretations of the dominant Vedanta school of Vedic philosophy. Life and Teachings of Sri Ramanuja Charya.pdf Life of Ramanuja.doc Ramanuja Biography by Naimasaranya.doc Ramanuja.doc Sri Ramanuja Acarya from Harmonist.doc Sri Ramanujacharya's Life History.doc Sripada Ramanujacharya by Ubhaya Vedanda.doc The life of Ramanujacharya . the exponent of the Visishtadvaita philosophy (1906).pdf Sankaracarya biography Adi Shankara early 8th century CE– also known as (Adi) Shankaracharya and Shankara Bhagavatpada, spelled variously as Sankaracharya, (Ādi) Śaṅkarācārya, Śaṅkara Bhagavatpāda, Śaṅkara Bhagavatpādācārya – was one of the most revered philosophers and theologians from India who consolidated the doctrine of Advaita Vedanta. His works in Sanskrit establish the doctrine of advaita, the unity of the ātman and Nirguna Brahman "brahman without attributes". His works elaborate on ideas found in the Upanishads. He wrote copious commentaries on the Vedic canon (Brahma Sutras, principal upanishads and Bhagavad Gita) in support of his thesis. Adi Sankara.doc Adi Shankara.doc Adi Shankaracharya.doc Biography of Sri Sankara.doc Sankara life.doc Sankaracarya.doc Shankara Live and works.pdf Shankaracarya - the Incarnation of Shiva 1.doc Shankaracarya - The Incarnation of Shiva.doc Shankaracarya.doc Srila Prabhupada biography Abhay Charanaravinda Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada (Bengali: Abhoy Charonarobindo Bhoktibedanto Swamy Probhupad; (1 September 1896 – 14 November 1977) was a Gaudiya Vaishnava spiritual teacher (guru) and the Founder-Acharya of the International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON), commonly known as the "Hare Krishna Movement".] His mission was to propagate Gaudiya Vaishnavism, a school of Vaishnavite Hinduism that had been taught to him by his guru,Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati, throughout the world. Born Abhay Charan De in Calcutta, he was educated at the prestigious local Scottish Church College. Before adopting the life of a pious renunciant (vanaprastha) in 1950, he was married with children and owned a small pharmaceutical business. In 1959 he took a vow of renunciation (sannyasa) and started writing commentaries on Vaishnava scriptures. In his later years, as a traveling Vaishnava monk, he became an influential communicator of Gaudiya Vaishnava theology to India and specifically to the West through his leadership of ISKCON, founded in 1966. As the founder of ISKCON, he "emerged as a major figure of the Western counter culture, initiating thousands of young Americans He has been described as a charismatic leader, in the sense used by sociologist Max Weber, as he was successful in acquiring followers in the United States, Europe, India and elsewhere. CNN cites him on their Top-10 list of "wildly successful people". Abhay babu.doc Acarya (by Sesa Dasa).doc Acarya.doc Confessions of Your Personal Servant - Srutakirti Das.doc Destination South Africa (by Riddha Das).doc Destination South Afrika.doc Founder Acarya Of The Golden Age.doc Glorious Master 1 by Bhurijana Dasa.doc Glorious Master 2 by Bhurijana Dasa.doc Glorious Master 3 by Bhurijana Dasa.doc Glorious Master 4 by Bhurijana Dasa.doc Glorious Master 5 by Bhurijana Dasa.doc Glorious Master 6 by Bhurijana Dasa.doc Glorious Master 7 by Bhurijana Dasa.doc In service to Srila Prabhupada.doc Leters from 1947.doc Prabhupada in Malaysia.doc Prabhupada lila - Jayapataka Swami.doc Prabhupada Lilamrita.doc Prabhupada Lilamrta compl.doc Prabhupada Nectar by Satsvarupa Dasa Gosvami.doc Prabhupada Stories.doc Prabhupada.doc Prabhupada-lila -by Jayapataka Swami.DOC Servant of the Servant.doc Srila Prabhupada & His Disciples in Germany.doc Srila Prabhupada Biography - short.doc Srila Prabhupada by Caitanya Niyai dasa.doc Srila Prabhupada Diary complet.doc Srila Prabhupada glory.doc Srila Prabhupada in extasy.doc Srila Prabhupada in Germany - by Vedavyas das.doc Srila Prabhupada in Jakarta.doc Srila Prabhupada pastimes.doc Srila Prabhupada Uvaca 1.doc Srila Prabhupada Uvaca.doc Srila Prabhupada's Disappereance.doc Tejiyas stories about Prabhupada.doc TKG Diary.doc TKG’s Diary Prabhupäda’s Final Days.doc TKG's Diary.doc Transcendental Diary 1.doc Visnujana and Radha Damodar Vishnujana Swami (1948–1976), was a disciple of A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, and a sannyasi within the International Society for Krishna Consciousness (commonly known as the 'Hare Krishnas' or ISKCON). Even though he mysteriously disappeared in 1976, he has continued to be a well-known and legendary figure within ISKCON through recordings of his singing of the Hare Krishna mantra and his historical position as a preacher in the early days of the movement. Vishnujana Swami was born on June 2, 1948, in San Jose, California. At the age of seventeen he moved to San Francisco along with his girlfriend, who he then married. It was in 1966-1967 that Vishnujana first came into contact with the Hare Krishnas, and by 1968 he had received initiation from Srila Prabhupada and became a full-time member of the movement. On July 20, 1970, Srila Prabhupada awarded Vishnujana the order of sannyasa. Vishnujana was especially well known within ISKCON for his singing voice, and skill at playing instruments, such as the harmonium and mridangam. Musical recordings of Vishunjana would later be released in 1995 and are popularly sold within ISKCON. By 1973, Vishnujana Swami headed up a team of devotees traveling on a bus across the USA which became famous within ISKCON as one of its most successful preaching parties. The team was named after the deities which travelled with them in the bus, called Radha-Damodara. This bus, filled with ISKCON devotees, would travel from city to city, performing sankirtan, and distributing Srila Prabhupada's books. Vishujana Swami continued travelling with the Sankirtan Party in this way until 1976. In 1976, during the Gaura Purnima festival in India, Vishnujana Swami disappeared. It is commonly believed that he chose to leave his body at the confluence of several sacred rivers at the Ganges. During a walk some days earlier it is believed he had heard a general statement by Prabhupada concerning the duty of a sannyasi which could have led to him taking his own life, but as Vishnujana is not recorded to have disclosed his thoughts to anyone before disappearing it is not known for certain if this was the case. In 1999, a biography of Vishnujana Swami entitled "Radha-Damodara Vilasa" was published by Vaiyasaki das Adhikari. Visnujanas Cooking.doc Visnujana in Key West.doc Visnujana Maharaja In New Orleans.doc Visnujana Swami in Boston.doc